


Video games and cuddles.

by orphan_account



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sander does a tiktok challenge.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Video games and cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspo from Blondhes on ao3

It all started because of milan. Sander had been sitting at the table, eating breakfast and , minding his own business, when Milan had ran into the kitchen, and his target was sander. 

“Sander, watch this!” milan demanded, shoving his phone into sanders face. Sander scrunched his nose, pushing his hand back so he could see the screen properly. A video played where a guy with brown hair sat in a chair playing video games. Instead of pushing her off, the boy simply wrapped his arms around her, rubbed her back, and then continued to play the game unbothered.

Once the video ended, sander glanced at milan and shrugged not knowing what the pont of this whole interaction was. “why are you showing me this? "

Milan groaned, tilting her head back. “I want that, Sander. It's so unfair.” Milan complained as we walked out of the kitchen.

\----////----

Sanders opportunity came on a Saturday night when everyone was out of the apartment. Robbe sat on the couch, playing fortnight with his headphones completely in a trance. Sander leaned against the doorway trying not to think about that tiktok video and thinking he shouldn't try doing it. It was difficult not to though, what with the way robbe had sprawled himself against the back of the couch with his short legs spread unbothered.

Sander continued to watch from his position, snorting fondly when robbe groaned nearly throwing his controller across the room. "thank god I didn't walk past the tv" sander thought before he pushed off the wall and walked towards the curly headed boy.

As he reached the arm of the couch, robbe looked at him with a warm cute smile and his earring shining in the light, and then returned his attention to the TV screen. Sander walked slowly and got between the coffee table and the couch until he stood directly before robbe. He bent down, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders and straddled his jean clad thighs. Robbe opened his arms wide in surprise before chuckling softly sander rested his head on robbe's chest.

Sander assumed robbe would continue to play the game like the boy in the video and ignore him, so he was happily surprised when he heard the pause of music and the controller falling out of robbes hand onto the couch and felt a kiss being placed on the crown of his head, neck and hair. Robbe ran one hand up and down his back, while the other ran through his short brown hair. 

“You okay, angel?” robbe whispered.

Sander nodded. Robbe grabbed the discarded controller and resumed his game, but not before kissing his forehead one more time.


End file.
